


Loved

by SadSoftGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSoftGhost/pseuds/SadSoftGhost
Summary: Keith comes out as transgender and the strain it puts on his relationship with Lance is much more than he'd ever imagined. He just wanted to be loved.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> TW: THIS SHORT FIC DEALS WITH GENDER DYSPHORIA, INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA AND TRANSPHOBIA, TOXIC HOME LIFE, AND VERBAL FIGHTS.

"Well then... What are you saying? " 

"I told you already. What else is there to explain? " 

"But katr-"

"It's Keith"

"I-... "

"I'll see you tomorrow Lance... "

Lance nodded, looking down, flustered and confused. He felt this horrid churn in his stomach, and part of him wanted to be mad... But he knew that would be wrong. He had nothing to be mad about... But he still felt cheated. He sighed and turned back and headed to the bus stop. Usually he'd walk his girl to her car. He'd hold her waist and pull her close and tell her to drive safe and to text him when she got home safe. He'd kiss her and pull out that ponytail she always wore just to run his fingers through her hair one last time for the day. He looked down at his hand and sighed, leaning against the stop sign as he waited for the bus. The only problem... That wasn't his girl. 

Lance's body felt heavy as his mind weighed on him, his face contorted with solemn confusion. If his Katrina was now transgender... He couldn't date her anymore, right? Because she was a he, and Lance liked girls. He got on the bus and tossed his bag on the ground, sitting slouch in the seat. Sure, he was attracted to girls, but he LIKED Katrina... Or Keith now. The more he thought about it, the harder it became to not be mad... He felt robbed of his beautiful girlfriend. Like she'd disappeared and was replaced with some freak with a mullet and tape on his chest. How on earth could Lance be attracted to that, much less date that?! 

He gulped hard, taking a slow breath, crossing his arms as he felt his phone buzz in his hoodie pocket. He let it be for a moment, before taking out his phone to check what the notification was. Just his sister sending him something about dinner. He didn't care. But he did care about the phone wallpaper he had... It was a picture of Katrina. He smiled sadly at it. It was strange to think and feel like she was gone. Like the pictures he had on his phone were all he had left of her. Because now she was Keith. 

~•~•~

Keith never really cried. But he found those salty tears spilling from his eyes as he walked away from Lance. He covered his mouth, scared he'd make any noise as he walked down the deadened hallways of the school and to his car. Lance always walked him to his car... He always kissed him and held him and told him to drive safe. He did none of that today. If anything... He seemed mad. Keith knew Lance's family... But he also knew Lance. He thought Lance would take this with stride, hold him close and accept him. He thought Lance would tell him he loved him like he did yesterday, and that changing his name didn't change a thing between them.

But the betrayal Lance had in his eyes. Hearing him even begin to stutter his old name made Keith's stomach flip. And then Lance just walked off... That was such a sinking pain and Keith filled with the fear that he didn't know was irrational or not. He just knew it hurt. He made it to his car, sitting in the drivers seat and letting it out. He sobbed. He could barely handle it. He'd never been one for hugs, but he feels that cold rush of needing to be held. He didn't know if he'd ever be accepted or loved by the one person he loved most. He took in sharp, painful breath as he cried, gently resting his head on the top of the wheel. 

~•~•~

Lance didn't talk much at the dinner table. Not like he could. It didn't matter how his dad took pride in being a liberal, or how his mom never missed an episode of Ellen. The way his family would look at queer people like they were freaks. The way they'd pray for those lost souls every Sunday. The way they kicked his sister out of the house. He knew he could never talk about this to them. He was their golden child after all. He had the perfect grades, the perfect athletic career, the perfect girlfriend... He'd crush them if he told them Katrina's little secret...or rather Keith's little secret. 

Lance didn't talk much the next day either, as his cousin drove him to school on her way to work. He felt her worried glances, but he didn't care. He just felt...numb. He didn't want to think about Katrina and Keith and what this all meant for their relationship. He didn't want to think about how he was going to greet them. He didn't want to confront what this inherent difficulty meant about his sexuality, because he couldn't think about his sexuality. Whether he liked it or not, he was straight. So, he didn't think about any of it. He'd exhausted himself yesterday, thinking, and he wasn't gonna do it again. And that left him feeling numb. 

"Thanks" He said flatly when his cousin pulled to the front of the school. He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car, letting the door fall out of his hands and close. Standing in the corner of the front gate was Keith. He was standing there where Katrina used to stand, every morning, waiting for Lance. She'd smile and perk up when she locked eyes with him, her first period notebook in her hand. And he'd smile back and kiss her cheek with a gentle 'good morning' and they'd walk into school together. But today, Keith stood there. He looked sad, and like he hadn't slept. His hair was still cut horribly in that lopsided mullet, and he hid his chest with his first period notebook as his eyes met Lance's expectantly. But Lance couldn't muster any words out of his mouth as his stomach flipped uncomfortably. So he walked past Keith. He didn't look. And he didn't talk.


End file.
